


Invitation

by prettydamnthing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, College AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, because we need more professor!Obi-Wan, not that it matters in a pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydamnthing/pseuds/prettydamnthing
Summary: Anakin Skywalker gets an invitation. Obi-Wan wasn't aware of it. And Qui-Gon knows everything.





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> let's just say i'm too shy to post it on Lofter or mtslash, so if u found this ur very lucky then. no plot, just smut, and that's the whole reason why i created a new account :p  
> OOC WARNING  
> btw这篇分了好几次写的所以断层大概很严重，懒得修了，sorry

 

欧比旺花了十秒钟的时间才反应过来那该死的噪音来自于他的手机。

 

“肯诺比教授，下午好，是我，安纳金？”

 

“哦，天行者先生。”好极了，麻烦制造机一号，“请问——唔——有什么可以帮助你的？”而奎刚该死的灵活的舌头就是麻烦制造机二号，欧比旺想。

 

“Well，看起来我似乎在写那份论文的时候遇到了一些麻烦，您还记得吗？我上周跟您提过，是关于国际关系的——”

 

“是的我记得。”欧比旺成功地给出了完整的回答，如果忽略掉他过快的语速和略高的音调的话。为了避免引起年轻人的怀疑，他不得不在自己的指节上用力一咬，好在刺痛似乎让他的脑袋获得了一丝清明，“是什么问题？”

 

电话那头的安纳金停顿了一秒，“你知道的，我在图书馆查了很久参考资料——好吧技术上来说也就一个小时——但是我发现您给的参考书目里有一些不太明确的地方，我想去找您探讨一下——可以吗？”

 

“当然，我的办公室总是为那些努力的学生敞开。”蹲在他身前的奎刚终于将他彻底舔开，欧比旺朝恋人露出满意的笑容，转身趴在宽大的办公桌上，用没拿电话的那只手将衬衫的下摆撩起一角。他明白这样一幅画面对奎刚的冲击力有多大，他的期待是如此热烈以至于他差点没听见安纳金的下一句话。

 

“太好了！那就你的办公室见？”

 

“嗯……没问题。”欧比旺咬着下唇发出一声模糊的呻吟，他希望自己的学生只把那当做一个疲惫的呵欠，尽管事实是他正被同系的另一个教授按在办公桌上操着屁股。这让思考变得格外困难，因为他在五秒之后才反应过来他和安纳金的约定似乎还有一个细节没有敲定。“时间，安纳金？”

 

“我已经在路上了，教授，很快就到。”

 

在欧比旺能想出任何婉拒的借口之前，奎刚的手抓着他的腰将他一把提起，直到他只剩脚尖还能勉强碰到地面。电流顺着脊柱涌向他的下身，后入一直是最能取悦他的体位，这下缩短的距离几乎让欧比旺以为自己要被捅穿。他想他听见了一声十分不得体的尖叫。随即他被酒精和性爱塞满的大脑里仅存的理智告诉他要有大麻烦了。他或许在喝醉的时候比平常更大胆一些，但他还没有 _那么_ 醉。

 

“停、停下……Qui，不行……”

 

这就是安纳金推开办公室的门看见的场景。

 

他的导师正在和他最喜欢的教授做爱。在办公室里。欧比旺的上半身甚至还穿着早上上课时的西装衬衫，扣子扣到最顶上的一颗。这太……荒唐了。

 

“什——”

 

“记得锁上门，年轻人。”

 

欧比旺诧异地回头看向奎刚，只收到自己的恋人无辜的笑脸作为回答。他一瞬间回过味来，羞耻感和愧疚感统统被他抛在脑后。

 

“我不敢相信……你居然故意不锁门！你知道要是其他人进来了会发生什么吗！你会被开——”

 

“Hush now, boy.”奎刚的声音令人惊讶地平稳，就好像他丝毫不受刚才的剧烈运动影响。奎刚现在已经放开欧比旺坐到了舒服的办公椅上，如果不是他两腿间精神奕奕的老二，大概会有人以为他只是在训斥一个迟到的学生，“我相信这不是发挥正义感的正确时机。我说的对么，安纳金？”

 

愣在门口的安纳金下意识点头，在明白奎刚的言下之意时红透了脸。安纳金突然庆幸自己的第一反应是反锁大门而不是夺门而出，看看欧比旺，他差点不敢相信自己的眼睛。但他相信自己的导师一定注意到了自己从进门后就黏在欧比旺身上的视线（和他鼓起的裤裆，当然），因为奎刚突然笑了出来。

 

“过来，安纳金，他需要这个。”

 

“好的，教授。”

 

安纳金不需要被提示第三次。他大步走向双手叉腰盯着奎刚生闷气而忽略了他的欧比旺，手臂一带便将年长的男人转向自己。他压抑多时的渴望宛如太阳一般灼热，心急的安纳金甚至嗑到了欧比旺的嘴唇，在他来得及仔细品尝欧比旺带着酒味的双唇之前，欧比旺向后躲开了他。

 

“欧比旺……”安纳金皱紧了眉头。

 

“哇哦，放松点年轻人。”欧比旺从他短暂的恼怒之中回过神，皱着眉头仔细打量安纳金的表情，年轻人因为两人之间的距离正不耐烦地噘着嘴，“要有耐心，安纳金，你的导师应该教过你了。”

 

欧比旺转头冲奎刚狡黠一笑，拽着安纳金的衣领占据了他的双唇。他显然比青年要有经验得多，没有尴尬的磕碰，只有完美的角度和温柔的掠夺。欧比旺没有断开和奎刚的对视，享受着恋人眼里逐渐深沉的欲望，直到安纳金在他嘴唇上的轻轻一咬唤回他的注意力。吃痛地皱起眉头，欧比旺的抱怨还未成形便被安纳金用唇舌堵住。他确实学得很快，在各个方面上。迅速失去主动权的欧比旺只觉得安纳金简直想用一个吻谋杀他，否则他也不会双腿发软，脑袋发涨，身体热得像是要烧起来一样。

 

直到对氧气的需求变得不容忽视时，安纳金才肯放过他。年轻人一边喘息一边用眼神舔过他的全身，赤裸的欲望让欧比旺发出微弱的呻吟，加快了帮安纳金脱去衣服的动作。安纳金刚抽出皮带，欧比旺的手就灵活地钻进了他的裤子里，甚至没有费心拉下裤链。

 

“告诉我，安纳金，”欧比旺的声音变成了安纳金从未听过的沙哑，饱含情欲和引诱，“你有过多少跟我有关的性幻想？”

 

安纳金猛然瞪大的眼睛和打湿内裤的前液让欧比旺忍不住一声轻笑。

 

“我猜这一定是其中之一。”

 

欧比旺拽着安纳金的裤腰将他带到办公桌边。他抬臀坐上桌面，用过于缓慢的动作解开衬衫的扣子，确保安纳金的注意力都在他的手上，接着他向后倒去，双腿分开踩在桌沿，手指顺着胸口滑向仍旧湿润的穴口。他太明白这样一幅景象对一个男人会有什么样的影响。欧比旺舔过下唇，热忱地注视着安纳金摆脱掉剩余的衣物。

 

“需要我主动骑你么，安纳金？虽然我更愿意将这个主意放到下一轮——噢！”

 

话音未落安纳金便一个挺身进到了深处，残留的润滑油足以让他顺畅地将自己完全埋入其中，欧比旺的更多调侃都被他迫不及待的挺动顶了回去，唇间溢出的只剩对年轻人的赞美。

 

“没错，就是这样……给我，安纳金，求你……用力……”他的双腿被安纳金架到了肩头，身体也不断地向后滑去，直到他的脑袋从桌边垂下，欧比旺看见了沉默许久的恋人，“Qui……”

 

奎刚停下在胯下套弄的手，“怎么了，欧比旺，我以为安纳金已经很努力了？”

 

“不够，要你……”

 

“看起来我让安纳金加入是个正确的决定，嗯？因为你在喝醉之后总是这么贪心，对不对，love？”奎刚从椅子里站起身，仅仅是这么一个动作就足以让他的阴茎危险地逼近欧比旺的脸。

 

换做平时欧比旺一定要对奎刚在床上的大胆用词进行一番评论，但此时的他眼里只剩离自己嘴唇不过几公分的大家伙，看着熟悉的形状，他几乎能在舌尖上感觉到奎刚的味道——然而他并没能尝到，奎刚仍旧是那个热衷于戏弄他的混蛋，去他的奎刚。

 

“忘了你该说什么，欧比旺？”

 

察觉到安纳金放慢了速度的欧比旺暗暗咒骂，为什么每个人都不肯给他想要的东西。他忍住一声叹息，放软了语气，“Please, master.”

 

文字的魅力是奇妙的，就在欧比旺终于得偿所愿亲吻到奎刚的阴茎时，安纳金也找回了之前的节奏，他大力的撞击迫使欧比旺上下吞吐着嘴里的棒状物，而这个体位则为阴茎提供了一条平直的通道。欧比旺甚至没精力触碰自己硬得发疼的老二，在两个男人的夹击下他连保持呼吸都觉得困难，尽管窒息所带来的眩晕允许他更深地陷入快感的浪潮之中。

 

所幸延缓高潮并不是他们今天的主题。安纳金是第一个，他甚至没注意到自己没有戴安全套，在视野恢复正常的时候他才意识到这点，而内射一个教授的想法似乎让他射得更多了。奎刚紧随其后，不过他倒是好心地放过了涨红脸的恋人，只是在欧比旺肿胀的双唇间浅浅蹭了几下便射到他的脸上。欧比旺正要抬起绵软的手臂解决自己的生理问题，一个声音阻止了他。

 

“让他来。”

 

欧比旺被奎刚从背后抱起来，双腿依旧在桌上大开着，正好给安纳金留下了一些空间。年轻的学生像是等不及许可一样正在亲吻大腿内侧的嫩肉，闻言更是没有犹豫就含住了欧比旺，吞到底，吸吮，吐出，他只这么做了不到十个来回便在舌尖尝到了属于另一个人的咸腥味。他不经意地抬起眼想要搜寻欧比旺的双眼，但欧比旺正转过头和他年长的恋人交换一个湿漉漉的吻。这幅场景让安纳金从喉咙深处挤出一声呻吟，欧比旺为此夹紧了他的脑袋。

 

“噢安纳金……”一旦奎刚放过他的双唇，欧比旺便叹息般地吐出年轻人的名字。安纳金正红着脸用桌上的纸巾清理欧比旺的下身，多么体贴的男孩，这让欧比旺斜了奎刚一眼，然后伸手揉乱了安纳金汗湿的头发，“你知道吗，下次我会更正式地邀请你……而不是像某人一样这么粗鲁。”

 

安纳金的脸几乎要烧起来。欧比旺开心地咧开嘴。而奎刚在他身后大笑。


End file.
